Harry Potter and the Grand Line
by PensiveProsperity
Summary: Harry is betrayed by his so called friend Hermione and mentor Dumbledore. He realized he would need a contingency plan for when he won the war. With the help of the goblins along with Neville and Ron he decides to go to a new world with a new lease on life. Slash Harry/Shanks
1. The Betrayal

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter nor can I claim One Piece!

This is my first attempt at a Crossover Fanfiction. I do hope it isn't a bust. I was most definitely inspired to write this fanfic by 917brat and TheBlackSeaReaper. I have enjoyed their stories very much and have decided to try my hand at my own. Hopefully it will be just as interesting as theirs.

Summary- Harry is betrayed by his so called friend Hermione and mentor Dumbledore. He realized he would need a contingency plan for when he won the war. With the help of the goblins along with Neville and Ron he decides to go to new world with a new lease on life.

Pairings-Harry/One piece crossover Slash Shanks/Harry Mihawk/Luna Fred/Neville/George Sirius/Remus Snape/Boa Hancock and Ron/?

* * *

Prologue

It was two weeks before summer vacation or in Harry's case summer torture with the Dursley's when he found out something that destroyed his belief in people. He of course being the boy-who-lived had many people who wanted to use him in his four short years in the magical world. There was Lockhart who wanted a piece of his fame and the Colin Creevy kid who really should have been a Slytherin if he hadn't been muggleborn. He liked to take Harry's picture and sell it to the highest bidder for some quick cash all the while having everyone believe that he was a fan. Harry had figured him out pretty quick. Despite what it may look like Harry wasn't dumb or blind, the hat had wanted to put him in Slytherin for a reason. Then there was Ludo Bagman who wanted him to win the Tri-Wizard Tournament because he had bet heavily with the Goblins and of course Barty Couch Jr. who wanted him for his master and let's not forget Voldemort himself who needed his blood to be revived. Hell even in the muggle world the Dursley's wanted to use him as a house-elf so he really wasn't a stranger to it but when he accidently eavesdropped on a conversation between Ginny and Hermione his supposed best friends his belief in people had been seriously shaken.

_**Flashback**_

_Harry had been walking towards to owlery to send off a letter to Sirius when he had heard Hermione's voice. He was about to announce his presence when he heard what she said._

"_Ginny the Headmaster told me to ignore Harry this summer. He wants Harry to stew for a while. With Harry out of the way he won't have to worry about his tool becoming too involved with the Order of the Phoenix."_

_Harry was stunned. What did she mean? Why wouldn't she tell him this? He was her best friend right? Harry was brought out of his musings by Ginny's voice._

"_Hmm. That's good the more Harry becomes desperate and dependent it will be easier for me to manipulate him to do my bidding in the future. If he is going to be my husband as Dumbledore and Mother promised then he is going to be a well-trained one indeed."_

_Harry by now was angry and hurt. He wanted so bad to turn the corner and yell at them but he let his secret Slytherin side take over and he stayed where he was so he could listen to every bit of their conversation._

"_Hahaha trained? Serves him right to be brought to heel like a dog! Do you know how many times I had to put my life on the line so that idiot would survive long enough for our plans to be completed? It was headache inducing trying to keep him stupid, biddable and alive all at the same time." Hermione said with a long suffering sigh_

"_As much as you told me about all your so called adventures over the years; you deserve an Order of Merlin First Class!" Ginny snickered_

"_I know but damn if this isn't hard he always has to go off and get in trouble saving somebody."_

"_Ha true."_

_Harry was red in the face in his effort not to rage at them. One of the people that he had saved was her, stupid bint and let's not forget that they both owed him a Life-Debt because they had needed saving in second year and Hermione herself in first. What utter crap._

"_Seriously if the Headmaster wasn't paying me I would never be friends with somebody so reckless. What's funny though is that we are getting paid with Harry's own money."_

"_Hahaha yeah Harry BLOODY Potter is paying us to be his friends and he doesn't even know Hahaha." Ginny snorted_

_Their voices faded as they walked away. Harry was visibly shaking and tears were leaking from his eyes at this new betrayal. He was about to do something stupid when a hand reached out and gently touched his should. He jump and turn around swiftly with his wand out and ready._

_He was shocked when he saw that it was Neville Longbottom standing their looking just as angry as him. He had never seen Neville looking so furious before._

"_Neville" Harry looked at him a little uncertain at this new facet of his fellow Gryffindor._

"_Harry the Potters and the Longbottoms have been allies for centuries. Our Banners have always flown together and I will help you in your time of need."_

"_Neville?"_

"_What I'm saying Harry is that I'm on your side. I heard what they said. I got hear a few seconds after you. They hurt you they hurt me. It's time that we talked. Follow me; we can talk more privately in an abandoned class room." Neville turned and walk away. Harry paused before slowly following Neville to a new destination._

_What both of them didn't see was Professor Snape walk out of a well hidden shadow with a peculiar expression on his face._

_**Flashback End**_

Neville and him had talked late into the night making tentative plans to fool everyone. With Voldemort back and Dumbledore thinking to use him as his weapon they had to be careful. Right now they just had to get through the rest of term to make more definite plans later on.

For the past two weeks Harry acted like everything was okay and went on in an oblivious fashion. Not putting much thought in the betrayal that his former friend had wrought. It still troubled him and he had to think seriously about what to do with Ron. Was he in on it like Ginny and Hermione? Were the other Weasleys also trying to use him? It was a lot to take in and with school and trying to keep up appearances he hadn't had a lot of time to think too deeply about the matter.

Finally on the train home Neville and Harry had chosen a compartment at the back to avoid Dumbledore's spies.

"You remember what you are going to do when get to the platform?" Neville asked Harry

"Yeah, I already sent a letter the week before and they have set the meeting up for a full evaluation of the Potter Estate.

"Good thinking Harry. Are you going to get the Inheritance test as well?" Neville inquired

"Everything that _Gringotts Wizarding Bank _offers has been readied for me by Warhammer the goblin in charge of the Potter accounts." Harry replied

Just as Neville opened his mouth to reply the compartment door opened to reveal a gangly red head and a bushy haired Know-it-all.

"Harry, where have you been? We have been looking for you everywhere." Hermione screeched

"I've been here obviously where else would I have been?" Harry said

"With us mate, we're your best mates. You should be sitting with us." Ron said stupidly not getting Harry's sarcasm

"So is Neville and we were having an interesting conversation on how to cross breed the Whomping Willow with the Japanese Bonsai. Right Neville?" Harry said quickly, hoping they would go away if he bored them enough.

"Yeah we were wondering on the merits of having Miniature Whomping Bonsai for security reasons or simply for the sake of making a new species of magical plant and what its uses could be in regards of potions and wands." Neville said excitedly as if that was what they were really talking about.

Harry sighed with relief; Neville sure was quick on the uptake.

Ron and Hermione just stared at them for a moment before shaking their heads and sitting down uninvited, not that they cared.

Hermione opened her mouth and said in an annoying voice, "Japanese Bonsai aren't magical so your theory would never work. A magical plant can only be crossbred with a magical plant. A non-magical plant would never be able to handle the magical output of a Whomping Willow, one of the few sentient trees not extinct." She finished with a smug expression that said she knew best

"If you actually knew what you were talking about then you would know that any non-magical plant grown in soil from magic enriched places such as the Forbidden Forest and mixed with Centaur or Hippogriff dung then they will develop small magical spores. So _your_ little theory is completely wrong!" Neville said daring her to say anything else about his favorite subject.

Hermione just looked at him in shock that he would know something that she herself didn't. She suddenly huffed and looked away slightly devastated that Neville got the best of her but she made herself feel better when she realized that he was such a loser in everything else that it didn't matter if he knew more than her in Herbology when she knew more than him in everything else. _Yes_, she thought, _I'm the best at everything. That Head-girl spot is mine_!

Harry glanced at Hermione from the corner of his eye and caught the smug triumphed look that graced her face. He wondered what kind of thoughts that would put such an ugly look on her all too pretty face. Hermione was very pretty now that he thought about it especially after getting her teeth fixed this year but that wasn't all that changed it was like her natural beauty was more enhanced. It made him wonder if she was taking beauty enhancers. They weren't illegal but were highly dangerous as they were as addictive as the Dreamless Sleep potion. If he actually cared he would have been worried.

Harry turned his head and looked at Ron. He looked as always completely clueless. His eyes had a dazed kind of look that Harry had become accustomed to back in second year. 'Hmm...' Thought Harry that bares some thought; it seemed as if Ron wasn't functioning as well as he could be. His grades did drop some and it is kind of weird that his brothers and sister were so smart and he wasn't. He would have to see if Ron was as traitorous as his sister and mother or if he was a true friend, but also he would have to see if Ron was being controlled.

Harry would have to wait though at least until after he saw the Goblins and had an outline of what he needed to do and what he wanted to accomplish. It was time to start looking after number one.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope that you liked it! Also for all those still waiting for updates on my other stories please Don't worry I will be updating this week. Sorry for the Long wait.

All reviews are welcome but please at least more than one sentence. Any suggestions are welcome as well. New Ideas lead to more updates sooner!

THANK YOU!


	2. The Goblins

**Disclaimer-I do NOT own One Piece or Harry Potter though I do wish I did!**

**Pairings-Harry/Shanks, Luna/Mihawk, George/Neville/Fred, Snape/Boa Hancock, Sirius/Remus, and Ron/?**

**Warnings-This may be a short chapter please do complain or will make you walk the plank and meet Davy Jones BwaaHaahaa! Smirks evilly hehe!**

* * *

Harry had just got off the train and was heading for the muggle side of the platform when Molly Weasley had caught up with him and gave him a bone crushing hug that no longer felt motherly now that he knew of her betrayal.

"Harry dear, I just wanted you to have these food plates. They are charmed with heating and preservation charms to keep them from going bad. I know you don't eat much over the summer and this should help quite nicely." She said in a caring voice that would have fooled him if he hadn't seen the scheming gleam in her eyes. He had to give it to her she had the motherly act down pat.

"Of course Mrs. Weasley but my relatives are waiting for me and I really need to get going before they get angry." He lied smoothly. He really didn't want to spend more time with her than he had too.

"Oh alright dear. Go on with you then but do remember to eat. Your entirely to skinny Harry." She said as she rejoined her family.

Harry looked at her for a moment and then snorted. He wasn't stupid there was no way in hell he was going to eat anything made by her. It was probably lace with love potions triggered to her daughter. He looked down at the boxed food and sighed in disgust. He would keep it and let the goblins go over it. It would be more evidence against them if his suspicions proved correct.

He went to the muggle side and pulled out the portkey the Goblins had sent him earlier in the week that way he wouldn't be seen in Diagon Ally by Dumb-as-a-Door's spies. Good thing he sent the Dursley's a letter saying he wouldn't be home until later that night. The Portkey activated and in a flash of light and Harry was gone.

X

Harry hit the white marble floor of the goblin bank with a hard thud. '_Ow that damn well hurt'_ as he slowly got up and rubbed his shoulder that had hit the floor the hardest. '_I hate portkeys'_ he thought irritated.

"Mister Potter welcome to Gringotts. If you will follow me, I will take you to WarHammer's office. He is expecting you." A snarky looking goblin said in a grim voice

Harry looked at the goblin and was surprised to see a familiar looking face.

"Hello again Griphook. How are you?" Harry said politely

The goblin was very surprised that a human had remembered him, "You remembered my name?" he asked

"Of course, it was the first time I was introduced to the Wizarding World and plus I love the cart rides! They are a blast!" Harry replied happily remembering the speed and air blowing in his face as they had raced deep underground. Because of the reminiscing on his part he failed to notice the appraising look Griphook had sent him.

"Ah well follow me, Mister Potter." Griphook said as he walked towards a dark hallway not bothering to see if the human was following him.

As Harry was walking he saw doors with names in bronze printed on them, names that he barely recognized. _**Prewett, Davies, Clearwater, and Flint **_

Then he saw names in silver and the doors were more decorative. _**Parkinson, Carrow, Nott, Abbot, Corner, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Yaxley and McKinnon. **_There were other names of course but they were walking to fast for him to catch them all and then finally they had reached a corridor that was by far the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

This corridor also had names on the doors but they were done in gold and instead of just the family name it also had intricate carvings that he assumed meant something to each family also including the family motto.

The first door he saw was a black wooded door to his left that had huge wild looking grims running around playfully with gold writing that said,

**The Most Ancient and the Most Noble: House of Black**

Account Manager WarBlade

_Toujours Pur_

_Always Pure_

After that was a gleaming rosewood door that had a round table on it shaped like a Celtic knot and instead of chairs it had swords that shined brightly with a golden light. This door shocking said,

**The Most Ancient and the Most Honorable: House of Weasley**

Account Manager WarArrow

_Non Cedo Ferio_

_I Yield not, I Strike_

He had no idea that Weasley's were so high up even before Dumbledore. '_I wonder why they are so poor then?' _he thought but before he could think deeper on it he saw even more names with their own special door's like the _**Lastranges, the Bones, the Malfoy's **__'ugh' __**the Lovegoods, the Zabini's **_and finally the last two doors he came to were surprising for him to say the least.

**The Most Ancient and the Most Loyal: House of Longbottom**

Account Manager WarDagger

_Paratus Et Fidelis_

_Prepared and Loyal_

The door for the Longbottoms was amazing. It was a deep cherry wood with a carving of the Tree of Life moving animatedly as if wind was gently blowing against it. It even showed the roots digging into the wood of the door. It definitely reminded him of Neville. Then he saw the very last door in the corridor and he gasped in amazement as he read the lettering.

**The Most Ancient and the Most Courageous: House of Potter**

Account Manager WarHammer

_Pectus Vincit_

_Courage Conquers_

The door was in his opinion the best yet. It was an all-white wood that he couldn't identify but the huge gold Lion with a silver mane prowling around on the door left him in awe. He was still staring at the magnificent beast when Griphook opened the door and lead him inside where another goblin sat behind a large desk.

"Master WarHammer I have brought Mister Potter." He stated. He then turned to leave but before he could Harry said, "Thank you Master Griphook."

"You thank a goblin!" Griphook said in shock as he stared at the young man.

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry asked confused

Griphook opened his mouth to say something when he caught a look from WarHammer and changed his mind instead he said, "Never mind Mister Potter. Your very welcome." And then he left the room in a slight hurry still looking a little stunned.

"Well Mister Potter I am Senior Account Manager WarHammer. Please take a seat. We have much to discuss and little time in which to do it." The old goblin growled out.

"Of course. Sorry to be a nuisance but as I know nothing at all about any of this." He waved to the stack of papers and files lying about on the desk, "Why don't you start at the beginning." Harry said as he sat down in a comfortable chain in front of WarHammer.

"Ah well I have your portfolio and account books here with me as you can see." He said as he waved his hand at the books, "But I'm afraid we can't get started until you are checked to see if you are in fact the real Harry Potter and if you are Harry Potter than you will need to be checked for compulsions and other mind controlling potions and spells. It is standard procedure for anyone of a Noble House to be looked over every time they come to check on their accounts."

"Really?" Harry asked curiously

"Yes with as many spells and potions you wizards create we have to make sure that the wizards and witches we are serving are the right witches and wizards. Bad business if we were made fools off and gave money to a thief." WarHammer snarled out as if the very thought was repugnant.

WarHammer summoned an ancient looking parchment that had a crest of some sort on it. It had to snarling lions facing each other and was drawn in gold and silver with a white crown between ferocious beasts. It wasn't until he saw the motto _Pectus Vincit_ scrawled out in old English that this was the Potter Crest.

WarHammer place the parchment in front of him with a dagger that looked like it had runes carved into it.

"This Parchment is bound to the Potter Family and will only work for those of Potter blood. If you will take the dagger and cut your finger then place exactly three drops on the white crown. We will know if you are truly Harry Potter." The goblin explained

"Ok" Harry said determinedly as he did as he was told. He watched in awe as the crown seemed to split in half like double doors and opened up to reveal a ring. Harry mesmerized took the ring and before the goblin could tell him no and put it on. That was a mistake.

The minute he put it on a hot flash of pain burned through his body so sharp he felt like he was swimming in lava. He was about to scream out as the pain intensified when all of a sudden it receded and left nothing but a dull ache.

He opened his eyes and blinked multiple times at the blurry images around him.

"If you will take your glasses off you will have found your eye sight improved considerably." WarHammer commented

Harry took off the glasses and gasped in delight at the perfect images around him. He could see and everything was twenty times more beautiful than he had previously thought.

"How? Why?" Harry stammered

"If you will look once more at the parchment you will find out why and the how." The old goblin stated

On the parchment under the Potter crest was writing he had failed to see earlier when he reached for the ring.

**Hadrian Jaymus Potter: Heir Apparent**

_**Son of Jaymus Charlemagne Potter: Lord of the Courageous House of Potter**_

_**Son of Lillian Rose Potter 'nee Evans: Lady of the Courageous House of Potter**_

_**The fifty-ninth Marquis and Marquess of Lionsheart**_

**Inheritance**

_**Family Vault Seven-Ring/Password: Stout Heart**_

_33,547,800 gallons 200,016 sickles' and 458 knuts_

_**Family Vault Two Hundred and forty two-Ring/Blood Needed**_

_The family heirlooms, the family portraits and the family library_

_**Heir Trust Vault-Key Needed**_

_100,000 galleons 2,500 sickles' and 500 knuts_

**Family Magic's**

_Wind Elemental_

_Mind Arts_

_Beast-Speak_

_Empath_

**Hadrian Jaymus Potter Magic's**

_Wind Elemental-Partially Blocked_

_Mind Arts-Blocked_

_Beast-Speak-Partially Blocked_

_Empath- Partially Blocked_

_Magical Core-78% Blocked_

**Family Estates**

_Potter Cottage-Godric's Hollow_

_Potter Manor-Wales/Ring Needed_

_Lionsheart Manor-York_

_Isle of Narnia-Loch Ness_

Harry stared at the contents unable to believe that he was that rich or that he had homes to go to. Everything was so confusing and as much as he liked what he was seeing, none of this explained why he could now see.

He looked up at the Goblin and said, "I'm not sure how this explains how I now have perfect vision though it certainly eye-opening for sure."

"Ah well did you noticed that the parchment said that Seventy-eight percent of your magic was blocked along with your family magic's."

"Yes"

"Well when a wizards or witches magic is blocked it can have unforeseen side effects. Have you never wondered about your bad eyesight when wizards are born with perfect senses?" the goblin asked

"Uh…No I haven't. My dad wore glasses. I just thought that I got it from him." Harry said

"No, no Mister Potter. Jaymus Potter only wore glasses for the enchantments on them. They are very expensive so you rarely see people wearing them besides a lot of wizards don't like them in the first place." WarHammer said

"Who put blocks on my magic and how did I get them off?" Harry asked

"The blocks on your family magic were placed by your family. It takes time to learn and to control the magic without harming yourself or anyone around you as a baby. The one on your magical core is a different matter altogether. I have my suspicions but unfortunately since you but on the Potter Family Head of House ring, which forcibly destroyed all blocks or compulsion charms place upon you, I will not be able to get proof." Spat the goblin looking like somebody had stolen his gold.

"Oh…. Um what about my name and my dad's name? I thought it was James not Jaymus." Harry asked his mind already going to another problem that bugged him.

"The Potter's do have a habit of shorting their name or going by nick names. Your father went by James obliviously and your grandfather Charlemagne went by Charles and of course your great-grandfather Hadrian, who you were named after I believe, went by Hadi (pronounced Hay-Dee). Why you believe otherwise would have to with your magical guardian Albus Dumbledore." The goblin answered

"Albus Dumbledore is my magical guardian?" Harry exclaimed angrily "Is that how he has been stealing my money?"

"I thought you would ask me that Mister Potter. Mister Dumbledore has been taking money from your trust vault since you were left in his care that Halloween night. You get a hundred thousand gallon deposited every year and every year Albus had drawn out either all of it some of it here and there."

"When you contacted me, I went ahead and looked though all the transactions that were being made on your trust vault which is the only vault that can be accessed by your magical guardian. Here is as follows,

_**December 1**__**st**__** 1981 to December 1**__**st**__** 1990**_

_950,000 gallons withdrawn by: Albus Dumbledore_

_**August 2**__**nd**__** 1991**_

_200 gallons, 50 sickles' and 50 Knuts withdrawn by: Hadrian Potter_

_**December 1**__**st**__** 1991**_

_99,800 gallons withdrawn by Albus Dumbledore_

_**August 30**__**th**__** 1992**_

_50,000 gallons withdrawn by: Molly Weasley_

_**December 1**__**st**__** 1992**_

_50,000 gallons withdrawn by: Albus Dumbledore_

_**July 31**__**st**__** 1993**_

_150 gallons withdrawn by: Hadrian Potter_

_**December 1**__**st**__** 1993**_

_99,850 gallons withdrawn by: Albus Dumbledore_

_**August 30**__**th**__** 1994**_

_50,000 gallons withdrawn by: Molly Weasley_

_**December 1**__**st**__** 1994 **_

_50,000 gallons withdrawn by: Albus Dumbledore_

_**Total Transactions**_

_Albus Dumbledore: 1,249,650 gallons_

_Hadrian Jaymus Potter: 350 gallons 50 sickles'' and 50 Knuts_

_Molly Weasley: 100,000 gallons_

Harry was livid. How dare that man, steal from him, and Molly Weasley that bitch was going to pay. He wasn't as mad at the old coot as he was at Molly Weasley. He wasn't as close to the Headmaster as he was to Molly. He had started to see her as a mother figure and it hurt to find out that a woman you respected was plotting and stealing from you. He would wait on her though. He still needed to see if the rest of the Weasley's were in league with her and her daughter of if they genuinely considered him family. Yes he would let matters with her slide for now but he wouldn't forget

"As you can see a lot of your money has been going to Albus Dumbledore. How do you wish to proceed?" WarHammer asked

"Can I get the money back?" Harry responded

"Yes, the Dumbledore's despite being a silver family are quite rich. The amount he took from you can be taken from his personal vaults without him evening knowing." WarHammer stated viciously. He did _NOT_ like that his client was being stolen from. It was an affront to his Goblin honor.

"What's a silver family and can I keep him from taking any more from my vaults." Asked Harry

"A silver family while Noble does not go higher than a Baroncacy, the Knighted and the Squire's fall into this catergory as well. Dumbledore is a Baron while you are an Marquis. Also I can get your money back for you but do you want him to know that you know he has been taking money from you?" inquired Warhammer

"No….I suppose not. I am not powerful enough nor am I in a position of power to take on the Great Albus Dumbledore." Harry said mockingly

"Well then we will let him keep access of the Potter Trust Vault but tell him since you hit fifteenth birthday this coming up July the vault has been reduced by half. So he will only be able to withdraw fifty thousand gallons. I will then take the amount out his personal account. It will be no problem as my clan brother is his account manager and doesn't like him to anyway. He doesn't show proper respect." WarHammer snarled

"Good Good anything else?"

"Yes since you put on the Head of House ring you are automatically emancipated and the underage tracer charms placed on your wand would have disappeared. Which means you can now do magic outside of school without fear of the consequences."

"Also with the blocks lifted, you should be able to do your family magic at will though I expect it will take some getting used to. The only ones I think you will have complete control over is Beast-Speak and the Occlumency side of the Mind Arts."

"The Occlumency will help with your Empath abilities but you will still need to learn how to control them along with your Wine Elemental abilities. If you get mad you could cause a tornado. Lucky for you no magic other than goblin magic can be done in this office or I would expect this place to be destroyed with all the revelations made today, Mister Potter" WarHammer let out a growl that could have been a laugh

"What's Occlumency?" questioned Harry

"Occlumency is the art of blocking one's mind from invading forces. In other words it keeps people from reading your mind. You should have strong natural shields that will keep everyone out since it is an inherited gift and not learned. You should also have the ability to read a person's mind if you focus enough"

"Wicked, I can't wait to try it out."

"If you will go down to your Family Vault that your Library resides in you will no doubt find books that will help you master your inheritance. Also while you're down there I will make a list of all the notable shops in Diagon Ally, Vertical Ally, Knockturn Ally and Backend Ally." WarHammer said as he sent a summons to Griphook to escort his young charge to the vaults, "You should really go shopping Lord Potter; you are not outfitted to your station."

Harry looked down at his ragged and overlarge clothes and silently agreed he was not dressed well but then that was hardly his fault now was it. Now that he was thinking on it something would have to be done about the Dursley's this summer. He suddenly smirked deviously; he could now use magic freely without getting trouble. Oh yes this summer was going to be awesome.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and Thanks for all the Reviews.**

**Please keep them coming!**


	3. Twilfitt's and perverted Tree's

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Harry Potter nor do I own One Piece**

**Warning: This story will not have super long or even long chapters. Please do not ask for them because this story for me is supposed to be fun and carefree. Something I can write when my other stories get to serious or when I temporarily loose the muse.**

**Thank you's –To all the people who have review THANK YOU. It is your support that inspires me to update faster.**

* * *

Harry or Hadrian as he now thought of himself since that is his REAL name had left Gringotts' the Wizarding Bank with two trunks and a list of shops to look at. One of the trunks that were shrunk down in his pocket was a special trunk made by a Potter ancestor who at the time was an Unspeakable. Horatio Potter liked to experiment and come up with new and interesting things.

The trunk in Hadrian's pocket was one of Horatio's better inventions. It had one compartment and looked very plain almost like a standard Hogwarts first year trunk but what made the trunk really special was that it was connected to Room of Requirement in Hogwarts. Anything the Room of Requirement can do the trunk could do too but instead of walking in front of it three times while thinking of what you needed you had to have Potter blood to even open it or to get into trunk. Once inside the trunk, which at first is a plain stone room, you had to say '_Courage Conquers' _in the speech that all great cats use. Only Potters had a talent for beast-speech. So it stands to reason only a Potter could use the trunk.

Another amazing fact about the trunk was that it could slow time down while inside it. For every day outside a month would go by in the trunk, for every month a year would by. Hadrian was in love with this feature because now he could everything he needed to know within the three months they had vacation. Which meant three years of non-stop learning, by the time he was through he may just be able to stand on equal footing with Voldemort and Dumbledore both or at least be able to hold his own plus he had the Yule holidays as well.

The second trunk Hadrian had was a four compartment trunk that he was going to use to replace his old standard one. This trunk was a work of art. It was a red mahogany and on the top part it had a lion with a dark mane sleeping under a beautifully carved tree and on the sides of the trunk you could see running gazelles. On the front there were for golden keyholes that opened up the different compartments. The first compartment was a wardrobe that would hold all of his clothes. The second compartment held nothing but one book. This book was connected to the entire Potter library, the one in the vault and all the ones on his various properties. The book was a fantastic find and Hadrian was looking forward to studying it.

The third compartment was to hold his regular stuff like school books, broom, his invisibility cloak, his photo album and his map. The fourth compartment was connected to his family vault actually. It would definitely help out when he needed to talk to his ancestors whose portraits were very helpful. He really didn't need any other compartments because The RoM trunk would have everything he would need.

Hadrian pulled out his list and looked at the first shop listed.

_Twilfitt and Tatting's_

_Wizarding Wear for Lords and Ladies since 1652_

_Diagon Ally_

Hadrian sighed at the thought of getting new clothes but he did need them so he slowly made his way towards the shop.

He opened up the door and stepped in expecting the inside to look something like Madam Malkin's but he was surprised to find it looking something like a small circular ballroom with curtained off doorways all around the room.

Hadrian walked towards the middle of the room not seeing any person or any clothes for that matter. He was beginning to think he walked into the wrong shop when a small elderly gent, only about an inch or so above Hadrian's own height of 5"4, appeared right beside him.

"May I help you young Master Potter or should I say Lord Potter?" The small old man said with a slight smirk on his wrinkled face.

"How did you know my name?" Hadrian asked curiously

"I have served the Potter's before Lord Potter, the hair I'm afraid gives you away every time." He said smiling gently

"Ah… well please call me Hadrian. I'm not use to being called Lord Potter, Mister…?" questioned Hadrian

"Mister Twilfitt if you will. Now I can see you need a whole new wardrobe looking at those disgusting rags your wearing." He said looking disgusted at the distasteful clothes adorning Hadrian's small body, "Now we here at _Twilfitt and Tatting's_ work differently than Madam Malkin's. This first curtained door here when you first walk in," He said as he walked Hadrian to the small room behind the curtain, "Is where all customers start."

Harry looked around the small room that appeared to be a small library of some sort. "What is it?"

"This is the design room young man. You can either design your own apparel or choose designs that are already made. Now I will give an hour and I will be back to see what you have. Do have fun Mister Potter." He left with a wave towards the shelved books.

Hadrian looked lost as to what to do. He did not expect to have to design his own clothes nor did he expect to be left alone while doing so. He gave one long suffering sigh before pulling out books randomly and flipping through them.

An hour later and he was done. He had two new designs and an old design he had found that he like very much. The first design was something he had created by putting pieces together from different eras. It had a Victorian flavor to it mixed with modern muggle. The design consisted of a high collared button up with a fitted button up vest that Hadrian had drawn many different buttons for, _lion heads, leaves, grim dog heads, viper snakes and small little owls_ that would be used for each new vest. Then he had drawn tight fitted straight leg pants that could be shoved into the boots that Hadrian had imagined would go with his new look. Finally to finish off the new design he had an open robe that went down to mid –calf and was high collard to match his button up.

The second design had a more Arthurian feel to it in that the design basically consisted of a form fitting tunic over loose fitting pants that could be worn with slippers. He also had sleeveless robes again coming down to mid-calf. All in all casual wear that was very comfortable.

The last design was already made and looked like something out of a Lord of the Rings novel. He world only need one set maybe two as the design was too fancy but he never knew if would need more dress robes so it would nicely round off his wizards wear before went to the muggle world for more clothes.

He had just finish putting back the books when Mister Twilfitt was back and looking at his designs.

"These are some mighty fine designs young one and you even chose a Black Design how nice." He commented

"huh?" Hadrian said eloquently

"The last design was designed by Regulus Black. He told me it was based off an old muggle book." He answered still staring at Hadrian's designs

"Well enough of that. Come along. The door next to this is our next stop. You must pick your fabric of course." He said pulling Hadrian to the next room

Upon entering Hadrian saw rolls upon rolls of different fabric lined up nicely by the walls. '_Oh man I'm going to be here forever'_ he let out a dejected sigh and pulled himself together. He needed to get this done so he could visit other stores before he had to go home.

He spent another thirty minutes along with old man Twilfitt picking out fabrics for his designs. It was exhausting digging through the piles looking for fabric that didn't itch or was comfortable enough and then to find that same fabric in the colors he wanted. When all was said and done he had enough dragon hide, acromantula silk, magical cotton from the Cotton Rabbit plant and Kyuubi fur to make at least make five outfits in his first design that Twilfitt was now calling Hades Finery and enough to make seven sets of his second design called Casually Elegant with enough left over for three brand new dress robes in the Black Design. All in all Hadrian was happy.

In the third room all Hadrian had to do was get measured and check off on the enchantments and charms he wanted placed on his new clothes. He got the standard Anti-tear, Anti-stain, Temperature charms and charms that would allow them to grow with him. Twilfitt also talked him into getting the runic service that would protect him and his clothes from fire spells and tracking charms.

He had left Twilfitt's after paying out five hundred and sixty gallons. His clothes would be sent to his house later that night. Hadrian pulled out his list and saw that just down from Twilfitt's was a Leather shop for all occasions. He went in and immediately drooled at the boots on display. After looking around he found six pairs of knee high boots in black with different designs. Some buckled, others tied and some zipped but he liked all of them and they were black so he knew they would match everything he had order from Twilfitt's and Tattings. He also manage to get a new should bag that had an expansion charm and feather light charms place on it.

His next stop was in Backend Ally. He had never been and knew this would be his last stop for the day. It was getting late and he needed to get home soon. He headed for the store WarHammer had written down.

_Odds and Ends of BackEnd_

_Backend Ally since 902 A.M. (After Merlin)_

The store was Odd to say the least. It was shaped like a pumpkin and had windows that were triangle shaped. If you looked at it as a whole you will see that it was a giant Jack-o-Lantern. Hadrian walked in a little bemused but curious enough. The store literally sold everything you could think of from books to pets and even plants. You could see glass figurines lining the shelves to his right and swords and other weapons on his left. Hadrian really didn't know where to look first so he headed to the weapon section like all boys would. There were enchanted daggers, bows that never ran out of arrows, swords that talked and flirted with you, which Hadrian found morbid, and finally he saw something that called to him. It was a Bo staff made out of ebony wood. It had all kinds of features. If you channeled magic into one rune it would turn into a glaive and if you press the very middle it would break apart leaving two small staffs and then there was the last feature that simply called to Hadrian. The Bo staff could literally turn into a glider if you pressed the right runic sequence. It was amazing and Hadrian instinctively knew that this weapon was for him.

He was just about to go and pay when something grabbed his leg. He looked down and damn if he didn't see a Miniature Bonsai that had the sentient being of a Whomping willow. The little tree was wrapped around his leg _'Humping Him!' _like some kind of dog.

"Hey…Hey! Get off!" Hadrian said as he shook his leg trying to dislodge it. The little thing was creeping him out.

"Don't mind the little rascal that's just his way of greeting customers." An amused voiced said from behind Hadrian.

"Well get him off!" Hadrian snapped he was becoming extremely flustered by the still _humping_ tree. Something in his tone must have alerted the tree because instead of humping him still it began to cry. Honest to god cry.

"Awww you hurt his feelings. He was just being friendly." The man said

'_A little too friendly if you ask me'_ Hadrian thought as he bent down to try and get the tree to stop crying. "Hey don't cry, I'm sorry. My name is Hadrian pleased to meet you." Hadrian had no idea why he was talking to a tree but it seemed the right thing to do. _'I can't believe me and Neville were just talking about this and now I found one. I didn't even know they exist!' _Hadrian contemplated.

The little perverted tree stopped it's crying and _meeped_ at him. The tree _meeped_ again and then hugged him tightly with its little branches. Hadrian wasn't sure what to do so he hugged the little thing back. It was kind of cute.

Hadrian stood up and walked over to the man and said, "I would like this Bo staff please."

"Ah yes, I've had that for many years. It has indestructible runes etched into it along with fire proof and weight runes. The weight runes will make the staff heavier or lighter depending on what you need at the time. Will this be all." He asked

"Yes please." He said as felt something pulling on his pant leg. He looked down and saw it was the tree with his branches held out like a child asking to be picked up. He couldn't resist it was so cute with it's pinkish red leaves and mahogany trunk. He picked him and turned to the man and asked, "Is the tree for sale?"

"Hmm…" the man stared at Hadrian with an accessing stare studying him before slowly nodding his head, "I suppose if it's you then yea he is for sale."

"Alright how much for the both of them?"

"A thousand gallons for the staff and twenty for the tree as you were his choice." The man said mysteriously

Hadrian paid the man and was on his way out when the man said, "Do come again young Potter. There is more in this store that will interest you, I'm sure." He said as headed for a back home.

'_Hmm…how weird' _Hadrian thought as he felt a shiver go down his back.

"Well little one" he said as he looked down at the tree, "You need a name but I can't think of one right now. Maybe I will think of one later but for now it's time to deal with the Dursley's" Hair said with a devious smirk '_oh this was going to fun'_

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**_  
_

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**

**Any Idea's are welcome as well ;)**


End file.
